


Getting Wild

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [47]
Category: Forbidden Catboys, Original Work
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Dicks, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: So I'm like 95% sure you opted in to random dicks, but if I got that wrong, uh, let me know and I'll post a censored version or something.
Relationships: Possumboy/Raccoonboy
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Getting Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).




End file.
